


The One Who Fell Before You

by TheFerretFangirl



Category: Undertale
Genre: First work on ao3, OC guides Frisk, OCs - Freeform, Other, i just really wanted to write this randomly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFerretFangirl/pseuds/TheFerretFangirl
Summary: *You thought you knew what would happen*You thought you knew the ending you would get, even if you hoped for something better*. . .*You thought wrong
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship, Older Sister to Frisk
Kudos: 3





	The One Who Fell Before You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random concept I had bouncing in my head that demanded to be written.

*You sat up on a patch of golden flowers

Just like always, you look around, despite knowing that it would all be the same

*You found an OLD FLANNEL  
*It feels worn, but still warm and comforting  
*DEF 15

...That wasn't normal. You look around some more.

*You found a PENCIL  
*A weapon of mass creation  
*ATK 2

*You hesitantly equip the new items

"Well butter me and call me a biscuit, someone else fell."

*You look around to try and find the voice

A teen is standing by you. You can see a long, dark braid and two green eyes that flash with amusement. 

*You ask what their name is

"Just call me Writer, kid."

*You give them your name

"Frisk, huh? Nice."

You walk to the hallway. You hadn't expected the ghost to follow you, but she did. "Be careful of the satanic flower up ahead, alright?"

*You ask what they mean.

"Don't play dumb. I know you keep trying to save him."

You are surprised. Not even Sans had been this blunt about the resets. Granted, that might be because you had stopped your Genocide before killing his brother, but still.

"Look, just be careful. Loads give me a headache."

You nodded and walked into the room. Writer proceeded to mock Flowey's speech under her breath, and cheer when Toriel fireballed him.

*you took Toriel's hand as she led you to the RUINS


End file.
